This invention is related to cooking pots and, more particularly, is directed towards an apparartus which, when placed in a cooking pot, restrains fluid in the pot from boiling over the top edge of the pot.
When boiling a food, such as rice, in a cooking pot, one often experiences a problem with fluid in the pot boiling over and messing up the stove top and the stove element. This problem is particularly acute with foods which must be boiled or simmered for a number of minutes and which have a tendency to create a froth when they are subjected to heat. Rice is notable for being like this, and it is especially difficult to cook properly because lifting the pot's lid and giving the rice a stir whenever it bubbles over has the undesirable effect of making the rice taste tough rather than light and fluffy when it is served. In fact, rice companies put specific directions on the rice box: when the rice is cooking, don't lift the lid, no peeking, no stirring. This almost inevitably results in the rice boiling over, even when the heat is turned quite low, and the person is left with spills on the stove which rapidly dry on and which are extraordinarily difficult to remove. Often the stove element must be removed and the recess beneath the element thoroughly scrubbed.